The substance class of the diiminooxadiazinones A is currently entirely unknown, which—without wishing to be bound to scientific theories—might be accounted for by the significantly higher stability of the isomeric iminotriazinediones B. The latter can be formed by modifying isocyanates in varying proportions and are known, for example, from US 2007/0043152 A1.
